Thank Goodness!
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Luminara Unduli says "Thank goodness" for the goodness of the 41st Elite, and goes on to talk about other forms of goodness in the galaxy, all in a letter. Then Yoda adds some comments of his own on the subject at the end. Inspired by philosopher Daniel Dennett's letter of the same name written after his hospital experience in November 2006.


**A/N:** This story is actually a letter written by Luminara Unduli and Yoda, addressed to the general citizenry of the Republic, and is a companion piece to my chaptered fanfic "Hearts and Minds." It's also a one-shot. It was inspired by philosopher Daniel Dennett's _"Thank Goodness"_ letter that he wrote after a hospital operation involving a "dissection of the aorta." This letter is _not_ a cookie-cutter copy of his letter; several things are said quite differently, and except for some talk about the Force, there's little in it about religion or atheism.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_, George Lucas and Dave Filoni do, and the official _"Thank Goodness"_ letter belongs to Daniel Clement Dennett.

* * *

_**Thank Goodness!**_

"_During the second campaign on Geonosis during the Clone Wars, I wanted to let go of my student when she and another young Jedi student were left for dead under the rubble of Poggle the Lesser's fortress. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker didn't much like that at all, and was determined to rescue them. He even reprimanded me for not trying harder to save my own pupil. While I still feel justified in being prepared to let her go, I have seen where Skywalker's anger came from, now. We should be working harder to save lives in this war, and not just "give up on them," as Skywalker said I was doing. And that is why I have some things to say about how I have conducted the affairs on my unit of clone troopers in this war._

"_Over the course of the war, my unit, the 41st Elite Corps, has been sent on many campaigns, just like all the other clone units. What sets us apart from most of the other corps and legions is that we don't just march into battle and wipe out the enemy. We also forge alliances and win the trust of the populations we fight for, and often they generously help us out in battle, so the inhabitants and my troops fight side by side. My second in command, Commander Gree, is an expert in alien cultures, too, and most of the planets we fight on are worlds with largely alien populations on them, and we also fight in grueling conditions in hostile territory, sometimes for weeks. And though some of the other units, like the 501st Legion, the 327th Star Corps, and Delta Squad, have achieved more fame and renown than we have, Gree and I have negotiated with many planetary leaders, like Meema Snee of Orto and Basel Officel of Kooriva, by providing them with something customary to their culture, or with something desperately needed, like food, drink, and medical supplies, and have made more galactic friends than any other unit that I know of in the galaxy._

"_Now, I am well aware that most of the Jedi of my time have been accused by many citizens and even some dark side users of being arrogant and overconfident, and I won't deny that there is some truth in that. I became somewhat arrogant and overconfident when I insisted on going alone to face a dark side assassin who was attempting to free an important prisoner. Fortunately, a wise Padawan named Ahsoka Tano came and saved my life just in time, and I hope that I don't fall prey to such arrogance again. But I do not consider it arrogance when I say that the 41st Elite has made more friends in the galaxy than any other major clone unit division. I consider it to be the truth. We have actually helped many people pull through the war with their lives and their sanity. And what inspired me to write this letter is a fact that I recently learned about the galaxy._

"_Although the Jedi usually say "Thank the Force!" when something good and amazing happens, I say with great clarity that it may be more fitting to say "Thank goodness!" And I really do mean THANK GOODNESS! Despite all the evil and all the troublemakers throughout the galaxy, there is a lot of goodness to be found on worlds all over the galaxy, too, and more goodness every day, even in these dark times, and this fantastic human- and alien-made fabric of excellence is genuinely responsible for the fact that I have hope for the galaxy, and that even if it does fall on even darker times, goodness shall pull through in the end. And I want to celebrate that fact here and now._

"_To whom, then, do many planets of the galaxy owe a debt of gratitude? To Commander Gree, for having such knowledge and interest in aliens and their cultures that he cares about their welfare just as much as he cares about that of his own brother clones. To scout troopers like Adam and Filler, two brothers with a love for podracing and women's fashion designs, respectively, who fought off the enemy with such valor on Kooriva months ago. To the AT-RT drivers of the 41st, like Hopper, a limmik player who destroyed three AAT's single-handedly on Eriadu, Nun-chuck, a sportsman who tore apart many deadly B1 battle droids with his bare hands when he lost his walker, Eddy, a reader of books who loves libraries, but prefers bookstores, who saved a whole family of Yuzzum in a fixed battle, and Sleeper, a deceased clone trooper who died bravely in the line of duty to protect a Zeltron woman from being murdered by a super battle droid. To BARC troopers like Mouse, Snake, and Gator, whose reconnaissance skills protected many Kitonaks on Kirdo III. To men like Burger, a lover of casual food, Flipper, a lover of Dac's ocean, and Meteor, a stargazer, for their own bravery and dedication to saving lives on Orto. Of course, my Padawan, Barriss Offee, deserves the thanks of countless hurt and sick people for all of the exceptional healing she has done in her career as a Jedi. I couldn't be more proud of my Padawan. I suppose people could thank me as well for my own dedication and hard work. And before I forget, I must thank young Ahsoka for saving my life against Asajj Ventress, which is a sign that everyone who makes the mistake of being overconfident or arrogant should be grateful to someone who saves and shows them the error of their ways. Thank you, Ahsoka Tano, for your goodness._

"_And now, I must thank Anakin Skywalker, also, for opening my eyes to how precious life can be, whether you are attached to it or not. I have gladly forgiven him for his anger against me, and I hope he has forgiven me for my neglecting to rescue Ahsoka and Barriss. I should have known that Skywalker was more in the right than I was, for many Jedi have been lost to the dark side because of lack of care for people, as well as because of the dark side's more direct influence on nonstop war. We are starting to lose our way, and we're not doing enough to protect those whom we claim we care about, either. We think that this myth of the Jedi being indomitable just because we're so powerful will save us no matter what. But what good has that done us? We already lost Dooku years before the war began, and right at the very beginning, we also lost Sora Bulq, who is now one of Dooku's Dark Acolytes in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. We even lost one of our most spiritual members of the Jedi Council, Depa Billaba, to madness and the dark side, when she served on Haruun Kal._

"_Some friends of the Jedi might consider this a little harsh, while others may feel that their anti-Jedi opinions are now vindicated when I say these things. Perhaps one or the other is true. But even with all the faults the Jedi Order is wracking up, I believe that both our allies and our enemies are forgetting that to produce goodness in the galaxy, they have to help bring it about, too. Those who oppose us should particularly take this into account. If we Jedi are imperfect at bringing about goodness, then they should help us, instead of just judging us. They can either stand around in the Senate Rotunda or with the press finding fault, or they can get out there and do their own work to help us improve the galaxy._

"_Fortunately, there are many good people out there who are willing to help, and the best thing about saying THANK GOODNESS in place of saying THANK THE FORCE is that only Jedi and other light side Force users can repay their debt to the Force, but anyone can repay a debt to goodness, and there are many ways to do it. Goodness comes in many forms, not just military, healing, and heroism. Thank goodness for Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes and their classy music that has lifted the spirits of many people participating in the Clone Wars, which could not exist without the brilliant minds of the Bith, the band's species. Thank goodness for homey restaurants like Dex's Diner for their delicious and heartwarming food and drink, and for Dexter Jettster, the owner, for his hospitality and generosity to all his patrons. Thank goodness for idealistic and humble senators like Padmé Amidala, Riyo Chuchi, Bail Organa, Meena Tills, and Mon Mothma, to name just a few. Thank goodness for the military surgeons and nurses who help Jedi Healers like Barriss patch up the wounded warriors of this war. It you want to express your gratitude to goodness, you can play simple music for a Kitonak, plant a tree for a Cerean or an Ithorian, befriend a Wookiee or an Ewok, feed a starving Ortolan, assist the labors of an Utai, compliment the progressive work of the Duros and the Mon Calamari, laugh and play a game with a Nautolan, help to redeem a Neimoidian or a Gossam, show empathy for a Kaminoan clone, buy books for schoolboys and schoolgirls in Alderaan's universities, or contribute in thousands of other ways to the manifest improvement of life in this galaxy now and in the future. Try it. It's the one way a non-Force user can easily repay the Force for giving them life, as well, and if you do that, you can say both THANK GOODNESS and THANK THE FORCE!"_

- Luminara Unduli, Mirialan Jedi Master

* * *

"_Dark and clouded, is the future to me. Afraid, I am, that a terrible darkness is coming to the galaxy that Master Unduli is less aware of than I. Right she is, nonetheless, about the presence, and the need, for goodness in this universe. Losing their way, numerous Jedi are, but many still hold true to the Jedi Code. And THANK GOODNESS AND THE FORCE not all Jedi of this era have fallen into darkness, I do. Learn more about goodness, and how to produce more, this galaxy badly needs to do, for too many waste time relaxing and/or complaining about the arrogance and incompetence of my Order. Work must be done, not idleness, if to save this galaxy, we are. Meditate on this, I do, indeed, all must do, not just Jedi, and they must stop siding with those who see the arrogance of the Jedi, yet fail to perceive their own wickedness in their souls. Associate with such people who think their wisdom ousts that of the Force, we must not. Fight and work for goodness, not wickedness, all must do, and only then, if ever, will this galaxy know true peace, order, and justice. So say I."_

- Yoda, Jedi Grand Master


End file.
